


Beautiful Life

by kissed



Series: jaeyong parents universe [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff so much fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Did I Just Write, jaeyong as parents, jaeyong au, jaeyong family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: Taeyong thinks he can never be as happy as he is nowYuji is still a cute potato toddlerREALLY INDULGENT DOMESTIC FLUFF





	Beautiful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, i don't what i wrote, some fluff, i hope I can something longer and more plot hahaha

He’s looking at how things are right now, hands inside his pockets but his fingers are itching for his smartphone while the wind blows his hair to shambles but he smiles through it, eyes crinkling, chest so full and happiness warms him through even the spring breeze, he feels like he’s never going to be this content in his life than he is right now.

 

“What are you looking at? Come here,” Jaehyun yells from the other side of the playground, knuckles deep in the sandbox, white trousers probably ruined for a time being until Taeyong bleaches it raw on Sunday where he’ll make pancakes in the morning and he’ll let Jaehyun sleep in as he plays make believe with Yuji in the living room all the while wishing that his baby boy would never grow older than he is right now, where he wishes for life to be as easy as Sundays mornings, always and forever.

 

He gets up from his seat, hands now out of his pockets with his smartphone expertly pointed towards them, taking a bunch of photos of his family in the sandbox. He figures his pants will be thrown in the washer on Sunday too, face painted in his smiles as Yuji dumps a handful of sand at their feet and giggle loudly like a toddler should, Taeyong wants to cry, he’s never been so happy to hear such a giggle in his lifetime.

 

“Baby, don’t do that,” he stops Yuji from eating the bits of sand that were stuck on his hand, he whines a little but stops in the process because Jaehyun is making his no means no face to little Yuji who obediently pouts and does something else to the sand, picks up the little plastic shovel Ten got for his birthday three years ago and makes his masterpiece.

 

“I love you,” he whispers to Jaehyun when he closes his lips to those reddened ears from the spring chill, he feels Jaehyun’s shiver when the words seep into bones, forearm suddenly enveloped by the person that most probably be the end of his happiness if time decides to take him away.

 

Jaehyun just smiles, eyes so expressive whenever he looks at Taeyong, the brownest of browns invading his soul like they should be, like they were born to be together and Taeyong likes to believe that, he really wants to believe that whatever they had endured in the past brought them to this moment, that he just wants to pause and live in this for a hundred years and then he’ll decided if he wants to press play again.

 

“Daddy!” Yuji calls him, it’s interchangeable because they both look but the call is towards Taeyong who comes forward to his son who has the nicest pair of eyes he’s ever laid eyes on, picks him up and shoves him in the sweetest embrace he can muster.

 

“I love you the most, bud,” he says in the loudest tone he can that’s not going to scare off the other children in the playground, nevermind that Jaehyun feels a tad bit betrayed, feeling a little cheated on but he can get over it, right now, Taeyong is at his happiest.

 

“Wuv you,” Yuji replies with those little pink lips of his shovel in hand and smile so bright and it makes him want to cry again until he’s dried up like a prune and makes a mental note to wish at night that Yuji will never grow up.

 

“You cheater,” Jaehyun whispers to his mouth when he steals a kiss, Yuji makes grabby hands at Taeyong’s cheeks to ask for a kiss too so he lays his lips on his baby’s face and makes the loudest kiss popping sound, Yuji laughing through all of it and he hears a click of a camera, Jaehyun chuckling at the other it whilst he gets it all in film.

 

He shows him the photo and Taeyong immediately says he wants that to be blown up and put on the living room, Jaehyun disagrees and chooses his own photo that he wants to be blown up and hung on the living room, they come to a compromise and let Yuji choose instead because in the end whatever he chooses will probably the one that would mean the most.

 

They come home with sand tainted bottoms, Taeyong elbow deep in dirty dishwater while Jaehyun lingers in the dining area then hovers over his husband, arms snaking around his waist that’s tightly wound by an apron, lips plastered on his nape and inhaling him in.

 

“Today was a good day,” he expresses in his own way, he’s not much home since he’s working all the time but in rare times like these he appreciates it as much as his family does.

 

Taeyong just nods, smiling into the kiss as he leans back to get more skin covered by those lips, hands never stopping to scrub the dishes clean. Jaehyun gets into the water too, lifts Taeyong’s pruning hands and opens the tap to wash them, coaxing him out of the chore and into his orbit.

 

“Love me,” it’s a gentle request and Taeyong just smiles through it, drying his hands and wounding it around Jaehyun’s neck, bringing him closer than he was before.

 

“Always,” he kisses him with his eyes closed, he’s never felt so fucking stuffy in his apron but he powers through it, with Jaehyun kissing him like it’s the first time, like he has just proposed, like the time they had decided to call off the divorce, this is how he feels. Relief that the end of days, Jaehyun and Yuji will always be is home.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ok fuck i fixed ALL my typos and grammar, why am i lazy with editing 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! :)


End file.
